Nick Stretch
Nick Stretch, initially and often credited as Nick S, is a former actor in Scott's films. He is best known for his roles as Nate Williams and Brett Nelson in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. Nick is friends with the series' younger cast members, Ben, Jon and Will Meunier. Nick worked on the first two films in 2012 and 2013, but due to conflicts with Scott, he was written out of the third film's script. There were talks of him appearing in the film after Jon, Ben and Will were confirmed to make cameos, although due to scheduling conflicts he was unable to participate. His roles in the second film remain his most recent and likely final film roles. Biography 2011 Nick was approached to play two supporting characters in Scott's first live-action film, Island of Doom: Jurassic Park. He was set to play M.B. Nash and "Crazy Joey", with Nash being based off a character from Jurassic Park III (2001). Nick began filming his scenes in June and July 2011, though due to various absences during production, his role as "Crazy Joey" was cut from the script. Despite production moving along for several months, with numerous scenes being filmed, Island of Doom was cancelled for various production reasons. The parts of the movie that had been filmed were posted to YouTube, with Nick appearing various times. 2012 Although Island of Doom was cancelled, Nick remained attached to Scott's films, as he was confirmed to Nate Williams in Jurassic Shark. Nick started filming in April 2012, and completed his scenes by August. 2013 Nick was later confirmed to return as Nate in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, and debut as a new character, Brett Nelson. Filming began in March 2013 and continued into April, but when May came around, Nick and the other young cast members stopped filming their scenes. As actors Gabe Sagherian and Russell Parkinson helped carry production along, Nick barely filmed over the summer. Ultimately, he shot the remainder of his scenes in September and October, but didn't participate in filming after this. 2014 For several months, Nick's part in the series' final installment, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, was left uncertain. On March 28, it was confirmed that Nick would not return as Nate Williams in the film, while Jon and Will wouldn't return either. Filming for Jurassic Shark III commenced in May, with Scott beginning to work with older actors such as Ryan Bowman, Dakota Markle, and many others. The character of Brett Nelson, who Nick played in Jurassic Shark II, was jokingly used as inspiration for the name Bread Nelson, the main villain of the Bread's Crumbs series. Nelson first appeared in Bread's Crumbs in June 2014. 2015 In March, it was confirmed that Jon, Ben and Will Meunier would return to cameo in Jurassic Shark III. There was the possibility of Nick appearing in the film, but due to scheduling conflicts he didn't film his cameo on May 25. Mitchell Patterson was initially cast to play an older Nate Williams in the film, but he was ultimately unable to film the role. A card featuring Mitchell as Nate was briefly featured, while Brett and Nate also appear on a poster. Nick's roles in Jurassic Shark II remain his most recent and likely final film roles. Filmography As Actor *''Island of Doom: Jurassic Park (2011 - Cancelled Project) - M.B. Nash, Crazy Joey *Jurassic Shark'' (2012) - Nate Williams *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) - Nate Williams, Brett Nelson (final film roles) Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:2011 Storyline Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:Inactive Actors